Pouring Raine
by maddiemooperz
Summary: A story about a young girl named "Raine" she lives with her Mom and goes to Middle school. Shes in the 7th grade with huge drama but the storm brewing is more than anyone could imagine.
1. Pouring Raine

I looked out my window. My hand on the window pane tapping softly to the sound of the rain hitting the ground before it would soon pour. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, it wasn't my Mom because i know the way she waddles up stairs, who ever this was it wasn't my Mother. I turned to my door waiting and watching for it to fling open by the person. I waited for 30 minutes and no one came. "The rains really coming down!" Mom said from down stairs. "Yeah i know Mom!" I yelled to my Mom probably watching the Television or writing about her next book but she sometimes she did both. My body went numb, someone was here and Mom had no idea my stomach twisted and turned at the thought. Thunder rattled the house as it poured down onto the houses of Brownsville but, i felt as if me and my Mom got the most rain. I looked at my stomach with an open book on page 24. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times when i looked out my window again as if i was in a trance. I honestly loved rain and i was glad my name was such but sometimes i can get as mad as the storm outside even if nothing happened. A flash of lightning blinded our house then made it shake as if the storm was bullying us, and making us scared of how the storm will end. I placed my book on my bed and got up. I walked to my door and opened it slowly making sure "The person" wasn't there. I opened the door all the way when thunder put me in a frozen eyes-wide situation. I ran back into my room and locked it. I was also scared of rain, knowing its friends with thunder and lightning sometimes. It makes me hate rain but I still watch it dance on to the ground. "Dinners ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs. Mom was never a chef but she was pretty good at microwaving some chicken! "Coming Mom!" I yelled. I paused when reaching for the door. What if someones out there waiting to hurt me or abuse me or steal me or- I am totally stalling. I reached for the handle and pulled back and ran down stairs as fast as my legs could take me. I got down and smelt chicken and mash potatoes with gravy but all of it was a microwavable dish. "Smells great!" I said sitting down at the bar. "Well you know your Mom can whip up anything!" Mom said closing the microwaving and grabbing me a fork. Thunder hit the house with its shock again with rain to follow. I heard the foot steps again as if it was following me where ever I went. I ate the first bite as my Mom sat at her desk writing some poetry. Her writing is beautiful and full of mystery. "Whatcha writing?" I said with my mouth over flowing with flavor. "Don't talk with your mouth full, its rude." She spoke. "Its a poem about the myth about dragons soaring the world when dinosaurs lived, I know it sounds a bit childish but i know how to spice it up!" she exclaimed. "Wow Mom I can't wait to read it, when are you going to the awards?" I asked. My Mom is so good at writing that she was corr ally invited to the "Speaker 2016 awards" here in Brownsville! She does it every year and always wins a place either 2nd or 3rd but, she is so determined this time on getting 1st. I stuffed my mouth with more mashed potatoes as I pondered about what I would be when I grew up, and how long middle school will last...


	2. Thunder

My feet were soaked in water when i made it to the bus stop. My bus was coming done the road when i made it, it had splashed almost all the kids that were waiting. I had my hoodie on and my ear buds playing some pop song that usually gets stuck in my head like a Taylor swift song. I hopped on the bus and sat in an empty seat, i was super picky about where I sat because I didn't want anyone to sit by me. I looked out the window to the rain that was pouring and flooding the streets, just like words in someones mouth. I looked at myself soaking in it, why didn't I bring an umbrella again? More children get on the bus, mainly 6th graders but my grade level is rare at my school, I get a shiver down my spine as the horrible air conditioning goes down my back.

* * *

We make it to school about 5 minutes late, which is completely normal. I hop off as the bus gives those nice remarks like "have a nice day at school!" while thunder can be heard in the background. I look around for my friend Fotini who rides bus 304, shes really nice and kinda gets me, like usually nice people hide their insecurity's away and never just talk about them, but she tells me all about hers and I share mine, shes like my therapist but it costs no money. The extreme winds blow my short hair softly through each breeze, finally i spotted her with an umbrella walking towards the gate in her boots splashing puddles with every step. "Fotini!" I yelled waving. She looked at me and smiled. I ran to her making my socks soaking. I got under her large umbrella clear from the rain, her eyes a blue color sparkling in the rain, her eyes are always 2 different colors like blue;green;or even yellow. "So how was your bus?" she asked softly in her song like voice. "Very loud and annoying." I spoke looking at each step I make leaving a trace of water following. "Same with mine, i just hope we don't have to go to school tomorrow, I heard that it's only going to get worse." She spoke. I rethought about what she just said, the rain couldn't get any worse than this! "Do you know how long this hurricane will last?" I asked softly. "Well, it might end Tuesday, but we'll just have to wait and see." she answered quickly. I nodded.

* * *

I go to Lunch after 1st and 2nd period, I know it's early but that's my lunch time. I find Fotini with her group of friends. "Hey mind if I sit here?" I asked them. "Fotini why'd you invite this sorry excuse for a girl?" Hannah smirked. I felt the lightning crash then the roaring thunder in my pulse. "She's my friend! And, yes Raine you can sit here." Fotini moved her planner and lunch bag so there was an open seat next to her. I sat and opened my lunch box. A note was inside. "Eat your weenies, piggy girl!" the note read. I crumpled it as the thunder roared and raged. I opened my container of little sausages and rice with green beans. "Fotini, we don't like piggy's at the table, its ruining my appetite." Juliana spoke gagging. The lightning shocked my veins. I stood up and yelled "If you wanna fit then stand up, right here right now pigtails!" I screamed to Hannah and Juliana chewing gum and wearing pigtails. My eyes watered as I remembered the note. Hannah gasped and Juliana applied her makeup. The cafeteria fell silent as the word "fight" was brewing through out the room. saw Hannah and Juliana stand up and took out their pigtails. "Okay fatty, your on!" Hannah yelled at me. I opened my eyes and realized what I was doing. Fotini moved tables away from the fight. Juliana threw the first punch, it banged my nose as I fell to the ground. My nose stung in anger as it bled. I tried to stand but Hannah started kicking me in the back until a teacher saw them. The bell rang and everyone scattered except Hannah and Juliana. "Never mess with us, brat." Juliana walked off as Hannah threw one last kick. I cried until a teacher saw me. "Sweety, are you alright?" Mrs. Numon asked. I grabbed her hand and stood up with a partial broken nose. She took me to the clinic as I went home. The rain poured like the words I say or the actions I do, I was starting to **hate** "Raine."


End file.
